Mitchel Salmon
Owned by YFS Name: Mitchel Salmon Gender: Male District: 4 Age: 17 Weapon: Trident, Net, Sword Appearance: Mitchel is good looking, and tall and muscly. He has blonde hair and little facial hair. He has a full six pack of abs, and is built in both legs and arms. Strengths/skills: Mitchel is obviously strong, maybe stronger than all of his fellow careers or close to it. He is also very deadly in combat, especially in water areas. He is finally good looking, able to persuade girls and be a favorite to the capitol. He is very good at fishing. He is VERY good at swimming, being one of the best in his district. He is very intelligant, being a master planner to his evil schemes. Weakness(es): Mitchel is arrogant, and has little to no disregard to other tributes other than his allies. He will also bend female tributes to his will, via his good looks, and has no true feelings for them if they die in the process. His last weakness is he is a heartless monster, who will kill anyone and will only use his allies before he kills them off as well. Personality: Mitchel will normally act all sweet and have a honey voice, but as the games progress, he'll start to bend female tributes to his will with his looks. Near the end of the games, his true colors will show, depicting him as a heartless monster who has no disregard for life or the feelings of others. He is a cold killer and will do anything in his goals to kill, whether it be by killing them himself, or using his "allies" to do so. Backstory/History: Mitchel wasn't always evil. Once upon a time, he was a sweet dude, who was very nice and didn't use his looks for evil, or to persuade anybody. He was close to his dad, who was a very expirienced fisherman. ' '''He would take his son on fishing trips, to hone the boy's skill in Fishing. Mitchel loved this, and would pay good attention to his father when he told Mitchel the ups and outs of how to fish like his old man. ' '''Mitchel himself became good at it too, and he and his father started to bring in a lot of money. His family started to have luxury of that of District 1. Life out on the sea and lifting heavy nets of fish started to morph Mitchel into a muscly, tan, good looking boy. He was 14 when it happened. He was helping his mom out while his dad went out fishing. By noon a very bad seastorm rolled in, blowing away many boats. He got the news, that his dad was lost out at sea and possibly dead. Mitchel started to become bitter at the world, and his dwelve into evil began. He realized how good he looked, and then started a plan. He went to the beach, giving girls his perfect smile, and flexing. They all squealed and ran over to him. Now 16, he devised his first evil plan. "Now girls, you can date me, but under one condition. You go and find the mayor and bring him to me." Mitchel said with an evil grin. The girls, too blinded by his looks to see his true nature, ran off going to find the mayor. The next day, only two of the girls came back, bloody but fine, and they had brought the mayor. "The other 4 were killed by security, but we got him!" the blonde one said. The one with black hair then asked "Who are you going to date?". Mitchel smirked, then told them once more. "You two can fight over me. But you have to fight to the death. The last one standing gets me." Mitchel said. As fast as a flash the two girls were fighting. Mitchel, watched, a great evil smile stuck on his face. The fight led to the ocean, and soon, the black haired girl drowned the blonde. She giggled, not caring what she did, and ran over to Mitchel. "I already got us a ring!" she said happily. "Oh that's nice. Say, how about you tie my shoe?" Mitchel said. The girl bended over, and that's when Mitchel reared back. Before the girl knew what was happening, he had already karate chopped the back of her neck, killing her instantly. He walked over to the mayor, whom the girls brought before they fought, who was chained up inside of the shack. "Well Mr. Mayor, why didn't you call my dad's ship in during the seastorm?" Mitchel asked. "Fuck you!" the mayor said, and Mitchel punched him, breaking his nose. "I'll ask again, why didn't you?" Mitchel said again, and the mayor replied "I was jealous of your dad's success! I'm the mayor and yet he was richer than me! I think his riches got to his head and he deserved to die out at sea!". Mitchel's grin faded. "Well Mayor, how about you say hi to him in the afterlife?" Mitchel said. Before the mayor could scream, Mitchel had snapped his neck. Mitchel covered up the evidence, bringing the two dead girls into the shack. He wrote a note, which said "I killed the girl and the mayor, before killing myself." and taped it to the black haired girl's corpse. He grinned, and walked home. That night, His mother was in a grief, and his little sister was bullied. Mitchel's second evil act came into place. "Hi Amber. Who is bullying you?" Mitchel asked in his fake concerned tone. She sniffled, and said "The mean boys next door! They say I can't cast a fishing rod to save my life!" she said crying. Mitchel knocked on the door of his rich neighbors. A maid answered, but she barely had any time to say anything before he pulled her out the door and smothered her with a rag. He hid her body in the bushes, and proceded in. ''' '''The first bully, a boy named Billy, walked out of his room. He went to the bathroom, where Mitchel perfectly hid. When Billy locked the door, Mitchel jumped out of the shower, and shoved Billy's head in the toilet. It wasn't long before Billy drowned in the toilet water. Mitchel smirked, and went into the second bully's room, Henry. He knocked on the door, and Henry opened it. "Hello?" was all Henry had managed to say before Mitchel slammed his head into the wall, hearing a satisfying crack of the skull. He just had to kill the last bully. The last bully was famous bodybuilder of the district, Alaine. Mitchel knew he would have a hard time beating this dude, so he used his smarts to trick Alaine. He knocked on Alaine's door, and the gruff voiced answer "Come in.". Mitchel just opened the door, making it creak. Alaine was spooked, and came outside. "Who's there!" he said louder. That's when he saw Henry's corpse. He gasped, when Mitchel kicked him over the balcony, and down on the first floor of the house. His mother screamed, and Mitchel had to get out quickly. He ran into another maid, and knocked her out. Time to use framing to get away the heat. He placed a knife in her hand, and wrote a false letter. "I killed your three sons for revenge as not paying me enough money." and put it in the maid's other hand. Mitchel then ran out the backdoor, just as the parents discovered the maid. He was catching fish one day, when he heard a scream in his own house. Peacekeepers had arrested his mom. "Ma, what did you do?!" Mitchel said in a fake shocked tone. "Is this your mother? She was selling fake jewlry at the price of a real one. I'm afraid you and Amber will be placed in an orphanage now.". Mitchel cursed, he wasn't legally and adult yet. He grabbed Amber, and hid in the closet before peacekeepers could escort them into the orphanage. "Amber, how about you say that I am not anywhere to be seen." he said. Amber nodded, and the two split ways. ''' '''He heard Amber talking to them, and when the peacekeepers were about to leave, Mitchel stole one of their guns and shot the 3 peacekeepers. Amber was shocked, and said "Your the one who killed the two girls and the mayor! You killed Billy, Henry, and Alaine! And now these peacekeepers! What happened to the Mitchel I used to know?" when Mitchel grinned deviously. "Oh him? Your gonna end up like him. Dead.". Amber screamed, but Mitchel was quicker, putting the gun to her head and firing. He burned the house down, and sneaked away. This district couldn't contain him. But something else could. The Hunger Games. Mitchel arrived to the reaping, bored, until he heard his name called. His looks wouldn't bend a boy to volunteer for him, so he cursed, and put on a fake personality to impress the capitol. Interview Angle: He'll keep his fake capitol appeasing personality. Bloodbath Strategy: He'll be heartless, killing any non career. Games Strategy: As the games progress, his true nature will start to show, and he will kill anyone who discovers it. He will bend female careers to go and do tasks, while killing the male ones and framing someone else. Token: A cross necklace. Height: 6'3 Fears: Going to jail. Alliance: Careers. Pictures Mitchel.png|Mitchell's Lunaii dsa.jpg|Mitchel Real Life Victims In Backstory Unknown Black haired girl, District 4's Mayor, Unknown Maid, Billy Davis, Henry Davis, Alaine Davis, 3 Peacekeepers, Amber Salmon. In Hunger Games Trivia *Out of all of YourFavoriteSalmon's tributes, he has the longest backstory, at 1,225 words. This was later broken and is still unbeaten by Acelina Moreau, who had over 2000 words. *He is one of the evillest of YourFavoriteSalmon's tributes, up there with tributes like Baron Beckett and Yuri Harris. *He and Rory Wheat are the ony two tributes of YourFavoriteSalmon who have killed a mayor. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped